With Love
by Cooralie
Summary: O destino é uma cadela mesmo. Depois de mais de três anos sem vê-lo, lá estava eu, esbarrando em alguém e reencontrando meu amigo de infância. E meu primeiro amor. Ele mal havia mudado: ficara mais másculo, de fato, mas continuava tão imaturo quanto antes. Aquele sorriso que iluminava como o sol ainda estava lá e, melhor ainda: ele tinha um dono. E seu nome era Kikyou.


Passei o cartão na catraca distraidamente. Aquela ideia não me parecia tão ruim. Hum... realmente, Masaki-san fazia jus à fama que possuía. Eu havia lido seu último livro de suspense, intitulado _Rosas e Sangue_ , e havia gostado tanto que, ao saber que havia sido criado, pela própria autora, um livro comentário, comprei um exemplar na mesma hora.

Ela explicava como toda a ideia havia se desenvolvido em sua mente, sobre as pesquisas feitas sobre comportamento humano, distúrbios mentais e assassinatos a sangue frio, provas e pistas. Eu estava tão absorta na leitura que não vi quando a pessoa diante de mim parou, o que ocasionou em eu praticamente atropelá-la.

— Não olha por onde and... Kagome? É você mesmo?

Balancei a cabeça, atordoada, sendo amparada antes que caísse, literalmente, de bunda no chão. Já ia me desculpar quando ouvi meu nome ser dito por uma voz masculina e surpresa. Ergui os olhos, encarando um rosto de pele morena, cabelos prateados longos e olhos dourados como ouro.

— Err... — murmurei, cerrando os olhos. Já ia perguntar quem ele era quando olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, em um rosto jovem e zombeteiro, me fizeram reconhecê-lo. — I-InuYasha?!

Ele sorriu ante a minha surpresa, ajudando-me a ficar de pé antes de me abraçar fortemente, chegando a tirar meus pés do chão. Uau, ele estava bem fortinho!

— Quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos? Dois anos?

— Três anos e dois meses — respondi de prontidão, sorrindo.

— Você estava contanto os dias? Ora, querida, bastava dizer que me queria que eu atravessaria o mundo por você.

Ri descaradamente, sentindo seus braços afrouxarem o aperto. InuYasha me encarou sorrindo, aquele brilho zombeteiro fazendo seus olhos se tornarem hipnotizantes. Suspirei, queria tanto que aquilo fosse o suficiente!

— Eu sei porque você contou os dias, mas não se preocupe. Que tal tomarmos um café enquanto você me conta o que está fazendo aqui?

Sorri ternamente, esse era o InuYasha que eu conhecia.

— Claro... se você pagar! — chantageei-o, deliciando-me com o som de sua gargalhada enquanto me abraçava pelos ombros e caminhávamos lado a lado para dentro do _campus_ _._

InuYasha é o tipo de homem que toda mulher sonha: lindo de morrer, companheiro e divertido. O problema é que ele se irrita muito fácil e é rabugento. Uma ótima pessoa para se ter por perto... se você for paciente. Eu, por exemplo, costumava discutir com o InuYasha por sermos, ambos, muito teimosos. Mas o considerava um amor de pessoa e costumávamos passar mais tempo juntos do que brigados.

Já entre ele e o meio-irmão não havia conversa. Dois segundos juntos e eles estavam brigando. Quer dizer, isso foi há quase três anos e meio, quando éramos adolescentes e imaturos, então não sei como estava o relacionamento deles agora.

Afinal, eu era quem havia mudado para o outro lado do Japão e perdido o contato com os dois. Mas agora eu estava de volta. Havia prestado exame para a _Universidade de Tóquio_ e aqui estou, no curso de Comunicação. Sempre foi o meu sonho trabalhar em um jornal — mesmo sendo neta de um sacerdote de uma cidadezinha do interior do Japão.

Segui InuYasha pelos corredores da faculdade, incerta sobre para onde estava indo. A última vez que eu vim aqui foi na época do primário, em uma visita à lanchonete do local. A mãe do InuYasha dava aula aqui na época; Izayoi era professora de História Mundial.

— Me diz uma coisa — chamei, atraindo a atenção dele para mim.

— Sim?

— Você está cursando Engenharia como pretendia?

InuYasha sorriu, assentindo. Afinal, ele podia ser irritante, cabeça-dura e mal-humorado, mas ele era muito bom em matemática e física. Sempre me ajudava com essas matérias complicadas, com fórmulas e números, enquanto eu me destacava mais em sociologia, filosofia e literatura — como pode ver, andar e ler é comum para mim.

Aliás, falando em ler, olhei para o livro em minhas mãos e suspirei. Ao trombar com InuYasha, havia perdido a página em que estava. _Droga!_ , seria um saco achá-la novamente.

— Eu sei que me reencontrar avivou a chama da nossa paixão dentro de você — sussurrou InuYasha confiante.

— Cala a boca — ri, lembrando como era bom tê-lo por perto.

— Não vai assumir sua paixonite por mim?

— Desde quando você é tão autoconfiante?

— Desde que minha noiva me largou em Tóquio para ir à Europa — resmungou irritado.

Oh, uma noiva! InuYasha estava em um compromisso sério! Aquilo me alegrou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento de decepção me assolou. Eu estava radiante por ele ter amadurecido tanto em poucos anos, mas havia uma pitadinha daquela esperança que eu alimentava, há quatro anos, de namorá-lo.

Sim, eu tinha uma queda pelo meu melhor amigo! Qual o problema? Éramos vizinhos desde sempre, frequentávamos a casa um do outro, estudávamos na mesma escola, e até por poucos anos na mesma classe! Ele era capitão do time de futebol e eu, bem, a rata de biblioteca.

— Será que ela te trocou por algum _chefe_ parisiense?

— Impossível! — InuYasha franziu o cenho. — Ela mal come! Qual seria a vantagem?

— Não se casa com um chefe de cozinha só pela comida — InuYasha me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Suspirei resignada. — Tá, a comida é um ótimo adicional.

— Escuta... por que Paris?

— Imagino que esteja noivo da Kikyou — o rosto dele ruborizou. Que fofo! Tive vontade de apertar as bochechas dele.

— Ai! Kagome, dói — resmungou empurrando minhas mãos.

— Desculpe — sorri amarelo. — Você é irresistível. Mas me conta: acertei, né!

— Bem, sim. Você sabia que eu gostava dela?

— Quem não sabia?

— Ela? — questionou inseguro.

— No começo, sim. Mas quando eu fui embora ela já sabia.

— Mas eu só chamei ela para sair no _Valentine's Day_! — disse horrorizado.

— Contente-se em descobrir que ela já sabia.

Chegamos ao refeitório no mesmo instante que o celular do InuYasha tocou. Ele tirou do bolso da calça _jeans_ , olhando para o visor e sussurrando um "é a Kikyou, já volto", e se afastando de mim para atendê-la. Suspirei, caminhando até a lanchonete e pedindo um café expresso e um lanche qualquer. Eu não havia comido nada desde a manhã, sempre ficava enjoada em voos.

Sentei o mais longe possível da parte movimentada e abri meu livro, procurando a parte em que eu havia parado a leitura. Aquela mania de não manter o marcador de página atualizado era um caso sério. Se ele estivesse, sei lá, pelo menos umas cinco páginas de onde eu havia parado de ler no táxi, estaria ótimo. Contudo, estava lá, na contracapa, rindo da minha idiotice em não usá-lo devidamente.

— A Kikyou disse que pega o voo hoje à noite. Chega aqui amanhã — disse InuYasha ao se sentar ao meu lado. — Ela riu quando eu perguntei desde quando ela sabia que eu gostava dela.

Dei de ombros, passando os olhos sobre a página e franzindo o cenho ao ver que já havia lido. Poxa, eu tinha passado do meio do livro então!

— Ei, Kagome, poxa, me dê atenção! — resmungou InuYasha, colocando a mão entre meus olhos e o livro.

— Desculpe. É que, quando eu esbarrei em você, perdi a página em que estava.

— E o marcador de página?

— Desatualizado.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabendo que eu fazia aquilo desde criança. Várias e várias vezes eu tinha perdido a página em que estava por causa dele. Continuei folheando o livro, procurando a bendita página em que eu tinha parado de ler. Não vi quando InuYasha levantou e saiu do meu lado. Só notei quando ele sentou, com uma lata de refrigerante em uma mão e a outra no bolso.

— Quer saber: desisto! — fechei o livro, jogando-o sobre a mesa e pegando o meu lanche. InuYasha sorriu, contente por finalmente ter minha atenção toda para si.

— Então, qual curso você escolheu?

— Comunicação — respondi depois de mastigar e engolir.

— Sério? Quer dizer, você falava bastante quando estávamos juntos, mas nunca foi muito comunicativa com outras pessoas.

— Sim, mas eu mudei — ambos ficamos em silêncio no minuto seguinte, acho que ele estava se lembrando da época da escola. — O tempo muda tudo, InuYasha. Olha só você, está noivo!

Ele riu, concordando com a minha observação.

— De fato, se alguém me dissesse que eu seria amarrado rápido eu teria rido da pessoa. — Ambos conseguíamos ver perfeitamente a cena. — E você, Kagome?

— O que tem eu?

— Nenhum namorado, quem sabe noivo? Acho impossível que você tenha casado! — zombou. — Aliás, tem algum louco nesse mundo que noivaria com você?

Gemi de frustração, dando um soco no braço dele que quase o derrubou da cadeira. Ri do biquinho que ele fez. Realmente, InuYasha não tinha jeito! Ainda não consigo acreditar que passei tantos anos sem ao menos ligar para ele. Mas o choque da separação foi tanta que eu não tinha coragem de ouvir sua voz por telefone ou mandar alguma mensagem por rede social. Sei lá, eu achava que, se fizesse isso, não conseguiria lidar com a realidade.

Eu havia perdido meu melhor amigo e o meu primeiro amor. Doeu bastante, sabia?

— Não, nenhum namorado ou noivo — respondi bebendo um gole do meu café. — Eu fui para uma escola só para meninas, entrei no clube de leitura, de _artes marciais_ e de arco e flecha. Eu não tinha tempo para relacionamentos.

— E nem para mandar um "oi" para os amigos que ficaram na sua antiga cidade, suponho — resmungou InuYasha, sua voz repleta de amargura.

— Sinto muito — sussurrei, incapaz de encará-lo. — Eu tentei várias vezes, mas doía demais. Eu nunca entendi porque os meus pais resolveram ir embora. No ano seguinte o meu pai morreu e...

— Seu pai morreu? — ele indagou, daquele modo histérico típico do InuYasha.

— Foi muito repentino — minha voz falhou. Inspirei, buscando forças para não chorar. — Um dia ele descobriu que estava com câncer; três meses depois estávamos no funeral dele.

— Deve ter sido duro — murmurou para si mesmo, ficando pensativo. Sorri, InuYasha era aquele tipo de menino que sempre fazia papel de durão.

Na verdade, olhando para a camiseta preta justa, a calça _jeans_ escura e os acessórios — um relógio com pulseira de couro, um anel com uma caveira e as correntes pendendo da calça — eu pude ver o homem que InuYasha tinha se tornado.

Ele ainda mantinha os cabelos prateados longos, o que só fazia sua aparência parecer ainda mais _punk_ , mas tudo aquilo fazia dele único e especial. Kikyou tinha sorte por tê-lo como noivo.

— São águas passadas — comentei dando um tapinha no ombro dele. — No momento precisamos nos concentrar no problema atual.

— Qual?

— Eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde seja a minha sala — sorri amarelo, vendo a expressão dele passar de incrédulo para solícito, terminando de beber seu refrigerante.

— Bem, senhorita Higurashi, esse é um problema com o qual podemos lidar. Termine o seu lanche e faremos um _tour_ até a ala de Humanas — ofereceu InuYasha, sorrindo gentilmente. — Achei que você ia me pedir algo impossível como arrumar um namorado para você.

Levei meio segundo para entender o que ele quis dizer, tempo suficiente para o vira-lata levantar e se afastar de mim, rindo. Suspirei, dando a última mordida no meu lanche e levantando, jogando o lixo — aquele salafrário deixou a lata de refrigerante em cima da mesa — fora e indo atrás de InuYasha, não esquecendo do meu precioso livro.

Olhei de um lado para o outro, procurando meu amigo idiota. Encontrei-o em pé ao lado de um banco onde um rapaz e uma garota estavam sentados. Ela corou, levantando-se e parando ao lado dele. Tentei imaginar quem era, mas não fazia a mínima ideia.

— Kagome, finalmente! Você consegue ser mais lerda que uma lesma.

— Maldito! Você é quem me deixou para trás.

— Feh! Você 'tá mais lerda do que há quatro anos.

— InuYasha, eu vou te matar! — Voei para cima dele, mas ele simplesmente agarrou meus braços e manteve seu corpo longe. Tentei arranhá-lo, mas não obtive sucesso.

— Quem é a lindeza, InuYasha? — indagou o rapaz sentado no banco. Parei de tentar agredir meu amigo e olhei para ele. Os olhos azuis que me encaravam brilhavam de malícia.

— Miroku! — Um tapa foi desferido na nuca dele, pisquei.

— Ei! — InuYasha deu outro tapa, no mesmo lugar onde a mulher ao lado dele havia dado.

— _Itai!_ Vocês só sabem judiar de mim!

— Você só diz besteira — a mulher rebateu.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia vontade de rir, achava tudo aquilo muito cômico. Aquele trio parecia muito doido... e eu sentia que me encaixava perfeitamente aqui.

— Kagome, estes são Miroku e Sango Houshi — InuYasha tomou a dianteira, nos apresentando um ao outro. — Miroku, Sango, está é Kagome Higurashi, aquela minha amiga que foi repentinamente embora.

— Aquela que não largava os livros nem para respirar? — indagou a mulher, que agora eu sei se chamar Sango. Olhei feio para o InuYasha, ele sorriu amarelo.

— Vocês são... casados?

— Infelizmente — Sango suspirou.

— Não diz isso, Sangozinha.

— Nem sei porque eu ainda estou casada com você. — Ela cruzou os braços.

— Porque você me ama.

— Um pervertido como você?

— Eles sempre são assim? — sussurrei para o InuYasha, observando o casal discutindo diante de nós.

— É sempre por culpa do Miroku — ele respondeu também sussurrando.

Observei como os dois pareciam, na verdade, serem feitos um para o outro. Parecia muito estranho, já que eles estavam _discutindo_ , mas Sango irradiava uma força quase demoníaca que parecia colocar o marido no lugar.

— É Kagome, né? — Sango repentinamente perguntou, olhando para mim. Assenti. — É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. O InuYasha sempre falou muito de você, a melhor amiga e vizinha com quem ele passava grande parte do tempo.

— Eu sei que ele, no fundo, não consegue viver sem mim — disse cinicamente, cruzando os braços e sorrindo para InuYasha. Ele bufou.

— Você vai querer ou não conhecer o _campus_? — questionou mal-humorado. Oh!, estava demorando...

— Você vai mostrar a faculdade para ela? Eu vou também! — Sango decretou, animada. InuYasha bufou, consternado.

— Eu também! Ah!, deve ter umas gatinhas por aí... — Miroku não pôde terminar porque sua esposa havia lhe dado um belo tapa na nuca.

Não aguentei: coloquei as mãos na barriga e ri. Gargalhei tanto que senti falta de ar, sendo amparada por InuYasha, que deu tapinhas nas minhas costas. Sango também riu, ouvindo seu marido reclamar que ninguém o amava então ele fugiria com a faxineira da faculdade.

Foi nesse clima alegre e espontâneo que eu fui apresentada ao _campus_ por dois homens que atraíam o olhar de todas as mulheres — e de alguns homens — e por uma mulher feroz e com um punho de aço. Sério, Sango me dava medo. Toda vez que dava um soco no marido eu sentia um arrepio, me imaginando no lugar dele. O InuYasha sempre atraiu gente assim para perto dele?

'Tá, eu não era lá tão normal assim, mas o casal Houshi brigava a cada corredor que nós passávamos.

Saímos da área da Engenharia, tendo passado pela sala do InuYasha, e entramos em uma quadra coberta, onde vários homens corriam de um lado para o outro atrás de uma bola de futebol.

— Aqui é a quadra, e se você passar por aquela porta ali estará no estacionamento. A sala da Sango é por aqui, mas no andar de cima.

— Que curso você faz?

— Educação física — ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Minha boca se abriu em um "sério?", e eu tinha certeza que estava parecendo uma retardada. Como eu não pude adivinhar? Quer dizer, aquela violência toda poderia ser uma dica se não fosse tão estranho.

— Eu estou com medo de perguntar qual curso o Miroku faz — comentei para o InuYasha quando o casal de doidos se afastou da gente.

— Feh! Ele faz especialização em História do Japão.

— Sério?

— É. Não parece estranho?

— Muito.

Continuamos andando, passando pela ala de especializações, onde, por azar — ou sorte — o Miroku acabou tendo que ficar. Me despedi dele com um sorriso amarelo. InuYasha deu um soco em seu braço e Sango, antes de beijá-lo longamente, puxou-o pela orelha dizendo que o castraria caso descobrisse que ele "aprontou alguma gracinha". Palavras dela.

Ao vê-los se beijando, corei. Eu não era nenhuma virgenzinha. Era só que eu queria ter um relacionamento assim. Quer dizer, eles discutiam o tempo todo, e Sango precisava manter três olhos nele, mas era óbvio como eles se sentiam em relação um ao outro. Era um casamento cheio de altos e baixos, mas feliz. Aquela pitadinha de inveja que invadia meu peito era errada, né?

Suspirei discretamente, começando a caminhar quando Sango se afastou do marido e veio para junto de nós. O assunto que se seguiu foi, para que lado, afinal, ficava o corredor do meu curso. E nós passamos minutos indo de um lado a outro, invadindo salas e perguntando a alunos se eles sabiam, até que um professor baixinho apareceu e nos deu as coordenadas que, por fim, eram corretas.

Caminhando ao lado de InuYasha e Sango, eu me questionava se havia lugar para a _velha amiga_ do InuYasha naquele grupo tão desajustado e unido.

— Não se preocupe, Kagome. — Dei um pulo ao ouvir o que Sango havia dito, como se ela lesse a minha mente. Eu tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? — O grupo não está completo. Tem a Rin, a Ayame, o Kouga...

— O Kouga? Ele não 'tava viajando?

— Ele já chegou. Parece que o _jii-san_ da Ayame melhorou.

— Kouga? Ayame?

— Você vai conhecê-los. — Sango sorriu para mim. — A Ayame é linda. Ela cursa Modelagem e Estética. Acho um desperdício. Aqueles cabelos de fogo podiam competir muito bem com a palidez da Kikyou.

— Ei!

— Eu só estou dizendo a verdade, InuYasha. A namorada do Kouga é tão bonita quanto a sua.

— Eles são namorados? — indaguei, Sango afirmou.

— Feh! Eles não são oficialmente. E a Kikyou é minha noiva!

— Detalhes, detalhes. Todos nós encaramos eles como namorados — ela me explicou quando eu olhei de um para o outro, confusa. — Aliás, a _sua noiva_ podia pegar um solzinho, né!

Enquanto os dois discutiam sobre a Kikyou, eu imaginava como ela estava agora. Quer dizer, no passado ela sempre se destacava por ser gentil e bonita. Seus olhos eram amendoados e sua pele como de porcelana. Tínhamos a mesma altura. Em questão de corpo, ela já tinha seios avantajados e usava roupas mais justas na época. Eu, em contrapartida, tive mudanças mais visíveis na época em que lutava _artes marciais_ , embora as roupas largas escondessem tais mudanças.

Chegamos à sala de Comunicação no mesmo instante que o professor, o que fez eu me despedir rapidamente do meu velho amigo e de Sango, que eu esperava ter em breve como uma nova amiga, e entrar na sala. Sentei na segunda fileira e me concentrei no professor, que se apresentava enquanto escrevia seu nome no quadro-negro.


End file.
